The Daughter Of The TARDIS
by WakeyWakeyDrakey
Summary: Destiny was created by the TARDIS to save The Doctor and Clara from crashing. Now she's jumping throughout his timeline, meeting his latest regenerations in random orders and saving him and his companions everyday. Destiny is very confused about humans and their feelings so why do her hearts beat faster every time she's with The Doctor? Contains Doctors 9,10,11&12.


"We're crashing!"

"No we're not, I'm just flying her badly!"

"No you're not, you're always flying her badly, this is crashing-AH!"

Clara let out a squeal of surprise as sparks emitted from the TARDIS console beside her. Despite the TARDISes vigorous shaking, she rushed over to the railing and gripped onto it instead. She held firmly on as she watched The Doctor rush around the console trying to get the TARDIS under control.

Smoke began pouring from the console center and the golden sparks caused a fire to kindle. The Doctor let out a groan and rushed over to Clara and stood by her as the TARDIS shook again.

"The TARDIS is crashing" Clara stated "And you're stood here trying not to fix it"

"Yup"

"Any reason why?"

"Because we're not going to die in the crash landing"

"That's good news then"

"No we're going to choke to death on the fumes leaking from the TARDIS first"

"Fantastic"

"That's sarcasm isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Thought so"

Clara lifted her t-shirt over her nose as the fumes wafted their way. The Doctor looked at her and copied her idea and together the pair awaited their fate. Suddenly, a golden light appeared at the top of the stairs with wisps of vortex blue flowing around it. Both The Doctor and Clara watched curiously as the golden and blue light floated down the stairs and landed by the center of the console. A strand of gold whipped out and touched the console causing the shaking to stop and the smoke to simply disappear. It then touched the fire and it disappeared.

Both The Doctor and Clara stood up and walked to the console and light cautiously.

"Doctor what is that...?"

"I have absolutely no idea" The Doctor said before grinning at Clara "Isn't that brilliant?"

"Doctor, it could be dangerous-Wait isn't that the colour of..."

Clara trailed off as she watched the light die down to reveal a petite woman. She was around 5''7 with long, red hair that fell down to her waist. Her facial features made her out to be around 20 and her eyes were an unusual array of colours. Both of them were TARDIS blue however had golden specks in both of them that stood out.

She wore a white vest top with the words 'Attack Eyebrows' printed onto it with simple black jeans. She wore a black leather jacket on her shoulders, red converse were what she wore for shoes and around her wrist was a simple but neatly tied red bowtie.

The woman looked dazed and a bit dizzy but she shook her head and looked at the The Doctor and Clara who was grinning at her.

"Destiny!"

"Destiny...?" The woman questioned in a British accent.

The Doctor frowned at the womans confusion.

"Destiny how long was it since you last saw us?" The Doctor asked.

"I was created three minutes and twenty four seconds ago by my mother to stop you and your companion dying. Destiny? What's that?"

The Doctor sighed sadly and looked at the girl with a sad smile.

"Destiny is your name" Clara informed the woman "How are you not knowing that? Doctor what's wrong with Destiny?"

"She's just been created by the TARDIS, this is her first time meeting us"

"Oh..."

"Name?" The girl questioned "What's a name?"

"It's er it's something you address someone by and call them" Clara explained "I'm Clara that's The Doctor and you're called Destiny"

"Destiny..." The woman trailed off before grinning "I like it!"

The Doctor chuckled and straightened his bowtie.

"I'm glad you do. Now I'm expecting you to collapse in three, two, one..."

The Doctor caught Destiny just before she hit the floor and cradled the woman in his arms. He began walking down the corridor to the med bay with Clara trailing behind.

"What's wrong with her Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with her. She's just been created by the TARDIS so she's going to be in a delicate state like a baby. The TARDIS should be feeding her information about everything"

"Everything?" Clara questioned.

"The TARDIS is the last of her kind" The Doctor explained "She's seen so much and knows so much, she's like an infinite data bank"

"Like you then?"

"She knows a lot more then me Clara and when Destiny wakes up, so will she"

"Won't that hurt though? All that information brought suddenly on to her"

"Of course it will but the TARDIS will help as much as she can and we're here to help her"


End file.
